<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by ClarumSomnium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844769">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium'>ClarumSomnium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Backstory, Childhood Trauma, Disappointment, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarumSomnium/pseuds/ClarumSomnium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoping to rescue Edelgard, ten-year-old Hubert tries to evade his father's soldiers in the forests of Adrestia. </p><p>Hubert Week Day 2: Failure/Faith</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hubert Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hubert pressed his back to a moist tree trunk, covering his mouth with his hands to mute the sound of his panting. His heart hammered in his chest, and he prayed his empty stomach did not grumble. His father’s men called his name, stalking through the forest like a pack of wolves. He had evaded them for two days but at last, they caught up with him. </p><p>He was resting in his makeshift camp when he heard them for the first time, approaching from the South-West. In a rush to get away, he extinguished the fire and tossed his belongings into a ditch, covering them swiftly with a pile of leaves. He kept his coin pouch and dagger, just in case. With a bit of luck, he would be able to retrieve the rest when the patrol had passed. </p><p>Unfortunately, luck was scarce that night. The soldiers chased him away from the camp, and in the dark, he’d lost all sense of direction. Once the sun rose, he would find his way back to the road he had been following. Perhaps even hitch a ride. But first, he had to break free. </p><p>Bushes rustled to his left and he dug his heels in the ground, ready to sprint. It was hard to discern the sounds of man from those of a beast but he couldn’t afford to err. He crawled out of his hiding spot and ducked behind another tree wide enough to obscure his shape. He would escape, no matter the cost. He would prove he was the guardian Lady Edelgard deserved. Him, not Lord Arundel. </p><p>“Hubert!” A chorus of voices tore through the night. “Come out boy! Your father is worried about you!” Their lies reverberated through the forest, creating an ensnaring cacophony that was everywhere and nowhere at once. He was being surrounded. </p><p>Hubert bit his bottom lip, fighting off the panic that filled his heart. In a distance, the lights were slowly closing in on him. In the low-hanging fog, they resembled malicious wisps trying to lure him to his doom. It was time to run. </p><p>He darted. Undergrowth cracked under his feet but he paid no mind to it. He had to get away from the voices. Leave the wisps behind. Thin branches smacked his face time and time again, covering his cheeks with bloody scratches. Soon, his legs threatened to give way. His lungs and stomach hurt from exertion. But he continued to run, pressing at his side to dull the pain. Just a little bit further. They couldn’t be everywhere. </p><p>“Hubert!” Another voice. Close, too close. Choking with effort, he took a sharp turn and jumped over a shelf held together by protruding roots. Before he knew it, loose soil crumbled under his feet. </p><p>He yelped, tumbling down a ravine, his body limp like one of Lady Edelgard’s stuffed dolls.</p><p>His short life flashed before his eyes. The sound of the princess’ laughter when she knighted him with his own wooden sword. Their pretend tea parties. The secrets she trusted him to keep. And the time she got hurt because he wasn’t around to protect her. </p><p>Suddenly, all air was knocked out of his lungs when he hit the bottom with a definite thud. Wheezing, he dug his fingers into his chest, trying to force it to expand. Was that what death felt like? He pried his eyes open but everything around him was pitch black. No shapes, no stars. Only the smell of fresh earth and an endless abyss stretching all around him, cradling him in its arms. And then… there was silence. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A branch snapped. Hubert’s eyelids fluttered open despite the searing pain. His vision was blurry but he could make out two figures climbing down the side of the ravine. They were dressed in what looked like Adrestian uniforms. Stretching their arms as far as they could, they tried to shine a light in his direction.</p><p>“Can you see anything?” somebody called out to them from above. </p><p>“One moment, Lieutenant.”</p><p>They found him. But he was not going to surrender. Extending his fingers, he reached for the hem of his tattered pants. Miraculously, the dagger he’d fastened to his belt before ditching the camp was still there. With a practiced gesture, he pulled it into his sleeve and tucked his arm behind his body to obscure the shape. He may have been a child, but he was still a Vestra, and his father's underlings should know better than to underestimate him.</p><p>“It’s him,” one of the soldiers confirmed.</p><p>“Check if he’s alive.” </p><p>Shutting his eyes, Hubert laid in waiting, ready to execute his plan. All he needed was for the men to draw a little closer. Foliage scrunched under their boots. Two, three, four steps. Even through his sealed eyelids he could see the light grow brighter. There was a soft thump when the first soldier knelt by his side and brushed hair off his face. Why was the second one stalling? </p><p>A gloved hand rested on his chest, reminding him that breathing hurt. He realized his legs were stiff and dull but it was too late to test them now. If he moved, he’d lose the element of surprise. </p><p>“He’s alive!” The soldier shouted above his head. Hubert thought he’d recognized the voice. It was one of the officers who taught him how to use a sword. For a moment, he felt guilty about not being able to recall his name. But perhaps it was for the better, considering what he was about to do… </p><p>“Bring him up here!” the Lieutenant ordered. </p><p>The second man finally stepped forward. This was his moment. Using everything that was left of his strength, Hubert took a swing, driving his dagger into the kneeling man’s thigh. Not pausing to see his reaction, he sat up and cast a spell in the other man’s face. Too weak to kill with a single attack, he went for the eyes, aiming to blind the pursuer. </p><p>“You little pest!” </p><p>Moving hurt more than anything he’d ever experienced but he couldn’t back down now. Scrambling to his feet, he wobbled alongside the small canyon. He heard commands being barked behind him but did not dare look back.</p><p>It was like running in a dream. Sinuous roots grabbed at his ankles. Sinister shadows loomed over him, making it impossible to find a place to hide. The night seemed endless, but for Lady Edelgard, he was ready to dwell in the dark. </p><p>“That’s enough, young man!” A shrill female voice boomed above his head. The word “enough” bounced off the canyon’s walls, echoing in his ears. A silhouette draped in a crimson robe materialized before him, taking a defensive stance. Estera von Hevring. A famous white mage. He had seen her only once before, but her shock of long grey hair was imprinted on his memory. He didn’t even know she was visiting Enbarr. Much less assisting the search party.</p><p>Before he had a chance to react, there was a surge of magic in his body. His every bone and muscle froze in place. He could only stare when Estera approached him and cupped his face in her cool hands. Gazing into his eyes, she calmly watched as his heart shattered to a thousand pieces. He expected her to respond somehow, but she only shook her head, a ghost of pity crossing her features. She didn’t understand. None of them did. </p><p>“Edel… gard…” He mouthed, a single tear rolling down his soiled cheek. It was over. He failed, again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>